Dubya, Dad and Dating (Part 2)
was the second part of a two-episode Season Three opening story arc, also the 30th overall series episode. Written by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, first aired on ABC-TV on September 26, 2003. Synopsis George is arrested for assaulting his father; Manny wants to clear the air so he drops the charges and George invites him over to dinner on the same night Benny is bringing her younger boyfriend, Randy, over to meet George. Plot Summary In Part 2 of the 3rd season premiere, George is in jail for punching Manny, whom he punch after he confronted Manny in his office back in Phoenix. While in the holding cell, when Officer Hope]] (Teddy Lane Jr.) announces that a "Lopez" made bail, he thinks it's he -- until a transvestite -- a "Mrs. Lopez" responds when Officer Hope calls for "her", as "she" gives George some "sage advice" on his situation -- that he didn't need any more "unresolved issues" in his life, as "she's" released. Minutes later, estranged dad Manny, who pressed charges on George for puching him in his Phoenix office, Comes to L.A., visiting him at the police station holding cell and talks to him about why he left, as he drops the charges. George then invites Manny to stop by his home for dinner later that evening, so he can meet Angie and his grandchildren. Meanwhile, Benny and Randy also decide to go over to George's house that night to tell him that they are seeing each other. Benny is, to say the least, not very happy to find out that he invited Manny to dinner because she doesn't want to see him again, as she tells George why did he "let that scumbag back into his life", meaning Manny after "what he did to them" in leaving them years earlier. George then admits to Benny that he also hated Manny for what he did, but that he was tired of it, as he also admit that he invited Manny there for dinner "for himself", as Manny was "still his dad". Also, George isn't too happy to find out that Benny and Randy are seeing each other, but reluctantly gives the couple "his OK", in that he admit that he can't do anything about Benny and Randy dating each other, as Benny reluctantly admits that she can't stop George from wanting to establish a relationship with Manny. When Benny and Randy decide to leave to go out together, she "threatens" Manny, who, now a successful businessman who owns a mansion and some horse stables, if he "were to hurt George again" saying to him that "it would be a shame if all your horses died in a fire, then you died in a house fire, after the horses died in the barn fire!" Image gallery 3x2 - Manny bails George out of jail.png|Manny arrives in L.A. and bails George out of jail, and asks to be a part of his life again. 3x2 - Kelly Mantle as Ms. Lopez.png|In the holding cell, George gets "sage advice' from "the other Ms. Lopez", that he "doesn't need any unresolved issues in his life" (Kelly Mantle). FBI Agent Saunders asks about missing speech.png|FBI Agent Saunders stops by and asks about the missing presidential sppech. 3x2 - Manny meets George and the family.png|Manny drops by and meets Angie and the rest of the family. 3x2 = Benny and Randy meet Manny.png|Benny's unwelcome reunion with ex-hubby Manny, as she introduces herself and Randy as a couple. 3x2 - Randy is everything cool.png|Randy asking George if he's "cool" with he dating Benny. 3x2 - Manny and Benny meet again.png|Benny asking Manny "where was he?" when George needed a dad. 3x2 - Benny threatens Manny.png|Benny threating to "burn down Manny's stable and house" if he hurts George again. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Nick Offerman as Randy McGee *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *William Marquez as Manny Lopez *Teddy Lane, Jr. as Officer Hope *Kelly Mantle as Mrs. Lopez (credited as Bijoux Deluxe) Quotes *'George':(talking to Angie over the phone) I'm in jail. *'Angie': You're in jail?! *'Carmen': Dad's in jail? *'Max': Wow, he finally killed Grandma. (to Carmen) You're next. ---- *'George' jail while on the phone with Angie: Manny pressed charges against me for punching him. *'Angie': Your own father did this to you? Punching him was too good for him. Next time we'll split his head with a pick axe and bury him in the desert. *'George': You know, they listen in on these calls. ---- *'George' (to Manny) Don't bother, I already heard it. You didn't leave me, you left my mom. *'Manny': I left so I can start over! I kept telling myself you were better off without me, but what I really thought was that I was better off without you... that's horrible thing to think about your son, but it's easier not to feel guilty when you're not looking at the person you hurt. I'm sorry you never had a father, George. Please forgive me for not being there. (writes his number on a card) I want to be a part of your life. I'll be in LA until tomorrow. (Manny leaves the card aside when George doesn't get it) I'm going to drop the charges now... but you won't be released until I'm safely in my car! ---- *'Benny': (about Manny) If I ever see that man again... I'm gonna reach down his throat, I'm gonna pull out his stomach, I'm gonna stretch ot over his head, like a hat and then... I'm gonna him in his stomach-face. *'George': Careful, he might kick you in your boob-knees! ---- *(When George is released from jail *'Carmen': Daddy, I was so worried about you! Thank God you're free! *'George': (imitates her voice) Carmen, I was so worried about you. Thank God, you're still grounded. ---- *'Manny': I'm sorry it had this way, George. *'George': Don't apologize. Three square meals a day, a roof over my head; hey, you're finally starting to act like a dad. Look, some skinheads came to my sleepover! ---- *'Benny': You said you were only gonna call him to say goodbye! Are there anymore lies you're hiding from me?! *'George': You wanna know? When you die, you're getting cremated at the park! And I'm doing it all by myself! There, you know everything. ---- *'Manny': I'm just here to make things right with my son. *'Benny': Your son? Where were you when he woke up crying in the middle of the night, huh? Where were you when he fell off his bike and needed someone to kiss his booboo? Where were you all those times when he needed love and encouragement, huh?! *'George': (to Benny) Where were you? ---- *'Benny': I hear Manny's still trying play daddy, if you let that dirt bag back into your life, it will kill me! *'George': That's good to know, now I can stop looking for that silver bullet. ---- *'George': Manny, this is my daughter, Carmen. *'Carmen': So this is where Dad gets his disfunctionality! *'George': Yeah, after tonight, you'll probably wanna abandon her too. ---- *George is released from jail *'Angie': What was it like in there? *'George': Nobody talked to me, the food sucked, I was afraid to go to sleep, so it was a little better than my childhood. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3